simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Cd's Simpsons
O 1º Cd foi lançado em 1990. thumb|200x200px|Sing the Blues Músicas: 1. Do The Bartman - Bart 2. School Day - Bart 3. Born Under A Bad Sign - Homer 4. Moanin' Lisa Blues - Lisa 5. Deep, Deep Trouble - Bart 6. God Bless The Child - Lisa 7. I Love To See You Smile - Homer e Marge 8. Springfield Soul Stew - Marge 9. Look At All Those Idiots - Burns e Smithers 10. Sibling Rivalry - Lisa e Bart O 2º Cd foi lançado em 1997. thumb|200px|O 2º Cd "Original músicas da série" Músicas: 1. The Simpsons Main Title Theme (Extended Version) 2. We Do (The Stonecutters' Song) - Marge & Homer intro; The Stonecutters 3. Dancin' Homer (Medley) a. Crosstown Bridge - The Simpsons b. Capitol City - Tony Bennett, with the Simpsons 4. Homer & Apu (Medley) a. Who Needs The Kwik-e-Mart ? - Lisa intro; Apu & the Simpsons b. Who Needs The Kwik-e-Mart ? (Reprise) - Homer & Marge intro; Apu, with Homer 5. Round Springfield (Medley) a. Bleeding Gums Blues - Lisa & DJ intro, Bleeding Gums Murphy, with Lisa b. A Four-Headed King - Bleeding Gums Murphy, cast & Lisa c. There She Sits, Brokenhearted - Lisa & Bleeding Gums Murphy d. Jazzman - Lisa & Bleeding Gums Murphy 6. "Oh, Streetcar !" (The Musical) a. White-Hot Grease Fires (Prologue) - Director (Jon Lovitz) & Cast b. Long Before The Superdome - Chief Wiggum c. New Orleans - Cast d. I Thought My Life Would Be a Mardi Gras - Cast & Marge intro, with Apu e. I am Just a Simple Paper Boy - Apu f. Stella - Ned Flanders g. She Flies h. The Kindness of Strangers - Marge & Cast 7. Jingle Bells - Robert Goulet, with Bart, Smithers, Mr Burns & Nelson 8. Springfield (Medley) a. The Simpsons End Credits Theme ("Big Band Vegas" version) b. Gracie Films Logo 9. "Itchy & Scratchy" Main Title Theme 10. "Itchy & Scratchy" End Credits Theme 11. The Day The Violence Died (Medley) a. Not Jazz Chor, But Sad Chor - Krsuty the Clown b. The Amendment Song - Jack Sheldon, with Kid, Bart, Lisa & cast 12. SeĂ±or Burns - Tito Puente & his latin jazz ensemble 13. The Simpsons End Credits Theme ("Afro-Cuban" version) - - Tito Puente & his latin jazz ensemble 14. Your Wife Don't Understand You - Announcer & cast intro; Lurleen (Beverly D'Angelo), with Homer 15. Kamp Krusty (Medley) a. South of the Border - Bart & Krusty intro, Gene Merlino b. Gracie Films Logo End Credits Suite #1 16. The Simpsons End Credits Theme ("Australian" version) 17. The Simpsons End Credits Theme ("Hill Street Blues" Homage) 18. The Simpsons End Credits Theme ("It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World" Homage) 19. Treehouse of Horror V (Medley) a. Controlling The Transmission (Prologue) - Bart & Homer b. The Simpsons Halloween Special Main Title Theme 20. Honey Roasted Peanuts - Homer & Marge 21. Boy Scoutz N The Hood (Medley) a. Saved By The Bell - Apu, Milhouse & Bart b. Jackpot - Milhouse & Bart c. Springfield, Springfield (Parts 1 & 2) - Bart & Milhouse, with cast d. Remember This ? - Bart & Lisa e. Another Edwardian Morning - Bart, Marge & Homer 22. Two Dozen and one Greyhounds (Medley) a. The Pick of the Litter - Mr Burns, with Lisa b. See My Vest - Smithers intro; Mr Burns, with maid, Lisa & Bart 23. "Eye on Springfield" Theme - Kent Brockman intro, with Homer 24. Flaming Moe's - Kipp Lennon, with cast 25. Homer's barbershop Quartet (Medley) a. One Last Call - Principal Skinner & Apu b. Baby on Board - The Be Sharps, with cast 26. TV Sucks ! - Homer & Bart 27. A Fish Called Selma (Medley) a. Troy Chic - Agent MacArthur Parker (Jeff Goldblum) & Troy McClure b. Stop the Planet of the Apes c. Dr. Zaius - Cast & Troy McClure, with Bart & Homer d. Chimpan A To Chimpan Z - Troy McClure & cast 28. Send In The Clowns - Announcer intro; Krusty the Clown & Sideshow Mel 29. The Monorail Song - Lyle Lanley & Cast 30. In Search of an Out of Body Vibe - Grampa, with Mrs Bouvier 31. Cool - Homer & Grampa 32. Bagged Me a Homer - Lurleen (Beverly D'Angelo), with Recording Studio Guy, Homer & Marge 33. It Was a Very Good Beer - Homer 34. Bart Sells his Soul (Medley) a. From God's Brain To Your Mouth - Bart b. In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida - Reverend Lovejoy & cast, with Bart, Homer & Milhouse 35. Happy Birthday, Lisa - Lisa & Bart intro; Leon Kompowski (Kipp Lennon) & Bart, with Lisa End Credits Suite #2 36. The Simpsons Halloween Special End Credits Theme ("The Adams Family" Homage) 37. Who Shot Mr Burns? (Part one) (Medley) a. Who Dunnit? b. The Simpsons End Credits Theme ("JFK" Homage) 38. Lisa's Wedding (Medley) a. The Simpsons End Credits Theme ("Renaissance" Version) b. Gracie Films Logo 39. The Simpsons End Credits Theme ("Dragnet" Homage) O 3º Cd foi lançado em 1998. thumb|200px|O 3º Cd Músicas: 1. Love? - Bart 2. Sisters Are Doin' It For Themselves - Ann Wilson, Nancy Wilson a Lisa 3. Funny How Time Slips Away - Linda Ronstadt a Homer 4. Twenty-Four Hours A Day - Apu 5. Ten Commandments Of Bart - Bart 6. I Just Can't Help Myself - Homer, Bart a Lisa 7. She's Comin' Out Swingin' - The P-Funk All-Stars a Lisa 8. Anyone Else - Bart a Lisa 9. Every Summer With You - Homer a Marge 10. Hail To Thee, Kamp Krusty - Krusty O 4º Cd foi lançado em 1999. thumb|200px|Este é o 4º Cd Músicas: 1. "The Simpsons" Main Title 2. Lisa's Sax (Medley) a. Those Were The Days b. "WB's Proud To Present" Theme 3. All Singing, All Dancing (Medley) a. "Gonna Paint Our Wagon" Theme & Reprise b. A Singing, Dancing, Entertainment Machine 4. We Put The Spring In Springfield 5. Simpsoncalifragilisticexpiala(annoyed grunt)cious (Medley) a. Turkey In The Straw b. Minimum Wage Nanny 6. Cut Every Corner 7. A Boozehound Named Barney 8. Happy Just The Way We Are 9. "Simpsoncalifragilisticexpiala(annoyed grunt)cious" End Credits Suite 10. Cash And Cary 11. Meet The Flintstones 12. Underwater Wonderland 13. Happy Birthday, Mr. Burns 14. The Field of Excellence 15. "The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show" Theme 16. Poochie Rap Song 17. The City of New York Vs. Homer Simpson (Medley) a. No Regards b. You're Checkin' In 18. "Quimby" Campaign Commercial 19. "The Simpsons" End Credits Theme 20. Trash of the Titans (Medley) a. Before The Garbage, Man! b. The Garbageman 21. Canyoner 22. Everyone Loves Ned Flanders ("The Adventures of Ned Flanders" Theme) 23. "Scorpio" End Credits 24. "Chief Wiggum, P.I." Main Title 25. "The Love-Matic Grampa" Main Title 26. The Simpsons Spin-Off Showcase (Medley) a. "The Simpson Family Smile-Time Variety Hour" Opening Theme & Reprise b. Candy Medley : I Want Candy; Peppermint Twist; Lollipop; Whip It; I Want Candy (Reprise) 27. The Ballad of Jebediah Springfield 28. In Marge We Trust (Medley) a. Klang And Koto b. "Mr. Sparkle" Theme & Logo 29. "Krusty The Clown" Main Title 30. Cape Feare (Medley) a. Any Last Requests? b. H.M.S. Pinafore c. Bart's Holding The Buttercup d. Bart And Bob Bop And Bounce e. The Act Is Up 31. Mr. Plow 32. Plow King 33. "Kamp Krusty" Theme Song 34. "The Simpsons" End Credits Theme (Jazz Quartet Version) 35. Union Strike Folk Song (Parts 1 & 2) 36. Rappin' Ronnie Reagan 37. Cletus The Slack-Jawed Yokel! 38. "Ya-Hoo" Main Title 39. The Land of Chocolate 40. "Skinner & The Superintendent" Theme 41. President's Song 42. The Star Spangled Banner 43. Talkin' Softball 44. Like Father, Like Clown (Medley) a. A Warm Round b. Oh, My Papa c. A Love Thing 45. Blessed Be The Guy That Bonds ("McBain" End Credits) 46. You're Gonna Like Me (The Gabbo Song) 47. Can I Borrow A Feeling? 48. "The Simpsons" End Credits Theme (Philip Glass Homage) 49. We Love To Smoke 50. Apu In "The Jolly Bengali" Theme 51. The Garbageman (Long Demo Version) 52. Senhor Burns (Long Version) 53. Happy Birthday, Mr. Smithers O 5º Cd foi lançado em 2007. thumb|200px|O 5º Cd Músicas: 1. The Simpsons Main Title Theme 2. Testify 3. The Very Reason That I Live (featuring Kelsey Grammer) 4. He's the Man (featuring Shawn Colvin) 5. Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl 6. The Simpsons End Credits Theme (performed by Los Lobos) 7. Ode to Branson 8. Sold Separately 9. Island of Sirens 10. They'll Never Stop the Simpsons 11. You're a Bunch of Stuff 12. What Do I Think of the Pie? 13. Baby Stink Breath 14. Tastes Like Liberty 15. Jellyfish 16. Homer & Marge (featuring "Weird" Al Yankovic) 17. Everybody Hates Ned Flanders (medley) (featuring David Byrne) 18. I Love To Walk 19. Marjorie (featuring Jackson Browne) 20. The President Wore Pearls medley 21. Glove Slap (featuring the B-52's) 22. O Pruny Night 23. America (I Love This Country) 24. America Rules 25. Welcome to Moe's 26. We Are the Jockeys 27. Song of Shelbyville 28. A Star Is Torn medley 29. Who Wants A Haircut? (featuring Baha Men) 30. My Fair Laddy medley 31. Springfield Blows 32. King of Cats (Itchy & Scratchy medley) 33. Lady (featuring Ricky Gervais) 34. You Make Me Laugh 35. Lady Riff (featuring Ricky Gervais) 36. Poppa, Can You Hear Me? 37. Yokel Chords medley 38. Hullaba Lula (featuring Kelsey Grammer) 39. Song of the Wild Beasts 40. Dancing Workers' Song 41. Oldies and Nudies 2007 - the Simpsons Movie: the MUSIC Músicas: 1. "The Simpsons Theme (Orchestral Version)" 1:27 2. "Trapped Like Carrots" 2:15 3. "Doomsday is Family Time" 2:27 4. "Release the Hounds" 2:19 5. "Clap for Alaska" 1:55 6. "What's an Epiphany?" 2:07 7. "Thank You Boob Lady" 2:45 8. "You Doomed Us All... Again" 5:52 9. "...Lead, Not to Read" 2:05 10. "Why Does Everything I Whip Leave Me?" 3:05 11. "Bart's Doodle" 1:01 12. "World's Fattest Fertilizer Salesman" 5:05 13. "His Big Fat Butt Could Shield Us All" 1:46 14. "Spider Pig" 1:04 15. "Recklessly Impulsive" 5:27 16. "Homer, Bart, and a Bike" (iTunes bonus track in US/Canada) Categoria:Musicas Categoria:Produtos